Farewell
by Loreleyx3
Summary: New Ending of Tim Burton's "Alice in Wonderland"


ALICE IN WONDERLAND

The white Queen handed her a little bottle filled with the violet and viscous blood of the Jebberwocky. Alice lifted her shaking hand and took the little bottle. It had a simple form but the top of it was covered with a lot of thin slots which created a wild design.

"Can it take me home?", Alice asked with her feathery voice and eyed up the glass in her hand. The white queen showed her perfect smile. Her teeth were as white as her hair which fell in curls over her shoulders and also as white as the rest of her body. "If you wish it", she answered and gently touched Alice's cheek. That should be a kind of farewell, thought Alice and smiled. Then the white Queen left.

Alice's gaze met the little bottle again. How much time had actually passed since she entered Wonderland? Maybe only a few hours? Or days or even weeks? She didn't know. She really wanted to go home to see her mother again. What has she done during the time she wasn't with them? Still waiting or did she give up looking after her long ago?

During her thoughts blustered like a storm in her head, the Mad Hatter made his way up to her quiet and hold on right behind her. Alice turned around. Her golden hair flew through the air. Hatter's red lips were formed to a mad smile so that you could see his little tooth gap.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay", he said and his big green eyes sparkled under his olive-green hat. Alice had to smile. "That is really a mad and wonderful idea", she said, "but I can't stay."

His smile disappeared slowly and his impression became sad and hurt. His eyes wandered to the ground and became darker and darker.

Alice wanted to say something but she kept quiet. She also looked to the side and her eyes became watery. She didn't know what do to. On the one hand she wanted to see her family again but on the other hand she didn't want to leave this fantastic world. She didn't want to leave the Hatter.

He was her only true friend who believed in her when all the others haven't. He is fearless and would protect her no matter what would happen to him. He knew how she was thinking. Maybe because they are both kind of outsiders in each others worlds. They are both mad, they didn't seem to be quiet all here.

"You will forget me." His deep words pulled her out of her thoughts. He was still looking at the dirty ground sadly. "I won't forget you", she protested. "I couldn't forget you. I couldn't forget such a mad lovely Hatter." His impression didn't change.

Despair and coldness filled her body. She couldn't say that she will be back anytime. It could bring up false hope and he would wait for her. And she never would come back because she didn't know if she would have a dream about Wonderland again.

In her despair and fear she took the bottle, opened it and placed it on her lips. The blood of the Jebberwocky tasted like nothing. After it flowed down her neck she felt light. Light as if she would dispersed.

The Hatter lifted his green eyes up and met her blue ones. His face was serious. He just was looking at her softly. Alice wanted to hug him, she wanted to touch him but she didn't dare. And as she couldn't hold herself anymore she lifted her hand and touched his cheek. It was warm, warm like a cup of tea you hold in your hands. Alice rose up to her tiptoes and gave him a little kiss full of emotions on his cheek. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her petite figure.

When would they see each other again, he asked himself. Is time in her world similar to time in Wonderland? Somebody please would send her a following dream about Wonderland so that she would come back.

When they pulled back and were looking into each other faces again he lightly smiled. Alice smiled back. It were only a few more seconds left then she would go back to London, back to her family. But before she went she had to ask him one more question.

"Tell me, Hatter", she began, "what is the solution of your riddle?" Hatter was looking at her amused and answered: "I have not the faintest idea." He smiled whimsically.

Then he lowered his head so that his lips were right next to her left ear.

"Goodbye", he whispered.

With those words the environment became unclear and dispersed. Smoke was formed around her and wrapped her in.

Alice had a last look at the Mad Hatter and she saw that his lips were formed to a little smile, a little mad smile.

He melted with the smoky air.

Then he was gone.

The clearest memories she would have in her life would be his green big eyes and his cheerfulness he had shown her during her fantastic time in Wonderland.


End file.
